


just wanna have a conversation

by whisperedbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys In Love, Cutesy, Dorky Harry, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Louis is shy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, green tea mentioned, harry is such a dork its cute, i guess, its cute just read it, larry - Freeform, pretty louis, small louis, this is so lowkey, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedbrave/pseuds/whisperedbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry wants something to happen and it kinda does</p>
            </blockquote>





	just wanna have a conversation

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my other acc but hey yay haaaaaaaa
> 
> title is from company by justin b!!!! that song is a TUNE man!

Harry's tired. He's tired of seeing the stupid tree outside his work. He's tired of Liam telling him to clean up the counter. He's tired of waking up. He's just tired.

Like he wonders when something's gonna happen, you know? Like when is something spectacular going to happen that he won't be able to explain. He's bored and tired and he's wondering when it'll happen.

The door opens with a ding, and Harry's thinks 'okay great something to keep me preoccupi-' and it happens.

He's so pretty, Harry thinks. He has these pretty, pretty blue eyes and even prettier caramel hair and pretty pink lips and pretty hands, and pretty everything, he's so pretty.

And suddenly Harry can't even blink or breathe.

And- oh yeah he's at work.

"Oh um, hi what can I get you?" Harry says like, breathlessly.

"Yeah, can I get just a small iced green tea? Thanks." The pretty boy with pretty everything says with a pretty ass voice and Harry just wants to shoot himself five times in the face.

"You're really pretty, like beautiful even." And Harry almost dies then because what the fuck.

"I, um, thank you? I mean you're pretty too?" Fuck they're both blushing and this is fucking awkward and why did he say it in the first place.

"Fuck, I'm sorry I didn't mean- like I meant the whole you're pretty thing like you're pretty and I don't know why it slipped out and I just did it again I don't know I'm sorry I'll get you your tea, fuck I'm sorry."

And he can't blink or breathe again because the small boy in front of him is smiling and looking down at his tiny shoes and he's so cute and pretty and fuck fuck fuck fuck.

And then the small pretty boy looks up at him and he says

"I'm Louis."

"I'm Harry."

 

It's happened, Harry thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: louistomlindaughter 
> 
> hope u liked it! tell me what ya think


End file.
